


La tenue

by audre



Category: Le Secret des balls (Web Series)
Genre: (well...) - Freeform, Crack, Fluff, Humour, M/M, with a violent fight
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audre/pseuds/audre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au mariage de Roxane et Chris, Tom et Mitch ont réussi à se mettre d'accord pour porter du violet.<br/>Mais le choix n'était pas si évident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La tenue

**Author's Note:**

> Une fanfic qui ne se retrouve pas à parler de problème sérieux (homophobie, harcèlement et autres) ! Je n'imaginais pas que je pourrais le faire un jour, mais aujourd'hui mesdame et messieur, la voici ! la fanfic drôle !!
> 
> Tout mes remerciements vont à tomitch (pas le ship. le blogueur sur tumblr) qui a accepté d'être mon beta reader. Moi à sa place j'aurais dis non (et je sais de quoi je parle, j'essaye de me corriger tout les jours. En vain. je suis une calamité et me relire est une des punitions que l'on trouve en enfer), et il a réussi à me pointer un nombre incroyable de trucs bof et m'a proposé des corrections. Donc vous pouvez le remercier aussi. Parce que sans lui, ça serrait très moche
> 
> Evidement, n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous même vous voyez un truc bizarre. ^^
> 
> Allez ! Bonne lecture.

\- Blanc.

\- Non. Ça, c'est la couleur des mariés.

\- Gris.

\- C'est triste. Bleu.

\- Tu l'as déjà mis pour ton mariage.

\- Oui et bien justement, vu la façon dont il a servi, autant le remettre.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites, les gars ?

Tom et Mitch se tournèrent vers Héloïse, elle-même admirant la façon dont ils étaient enchevêtrés sur son canapé.

La jeune femme avait décidée de leur céder son appartement, plus grand et propre que l'ancien que Tom partageait avec Emma. Mais elle cherchait encore un endroit où habiter pour l'instant, les deux amoureux lui avaient donc laissés la place nécessaire _._

Soit toute la chambre vu que le canapé faisait lit double et se trouvait à côté de la console de jeux. 

Elle fixa les garçons avec un petit sourire entendu au coin des lèvres. Lorsque ses voisins lui demandaient comment était la vie avec un colocataire de plus, elle hésitait souvent entre les termes mignon et bruyant. Et même si les voir ensemble était toujours assez hypnotisant, elle restait malgré tout impatiente de retrouver un peu de tranquillité.

\- On choisit une couleur pour être assortis au mariage de Chris et Roxane. Tom ne veut pas le gris.

\- C'est triste.

Le regard de la jeune femme passa rapidement de l'un à l'autre :

\- Et pourquoi vous voulez être assortis ?

Les deux amoureux se jetèrent un rapide coup d’œil, puis fixèrent chacun un point plus ou moins intéressant sur le mur. Héloïse enchaîna donc :

\- Laissez tomber. Mitch, pour quelqu'un qui a apprit à Tom à dire non, je trouve que tu l'encourages pas beaucoup, là.

Mitch se redressa dans le fond du canapé un air un peu vexé sur le bout des lèvres.

\- Alors d'abord, à ce niveau de la PBT, ya plus besoin d'encouragement. Et ce n'est pas parce que Tom sait dire non, que moi je dois dire oui à chaque fois. Surtout si il continue d'insister avec son bleu.

Tom grimaça dans sa direction,

\- Je ne t'es pas entendu te plaindre de mon costume bleu hier soir.

Sitôt qu'il eut fini sa phrase, Tom se rendit compte de l'énormité qu'il venait de balancer et se mit à rougir intensément, tandis que Mitch se focalisait de nouveau sur

Héloïse en montrant le jeune homme d'un geste abattu :

\- Tu vois pourquoi je ne céderai pas ?  
Elle voyait très bien. Elle imaginait même parfaitement la gène apparente de Tom durant le mariage, chose qui ne passerai pas inaperçue et qui, par répercutions, mettrait tout le monde mal à l'aise.

Bon, tout le monde sauf Ralph.

Mais c'était déjà beaucoup trop de monde.

\- Pour le choix, vous pourriez peut-être régler ça avec un pile ou face, ou un shifumi.

Elle sortit sur cette proposition. Mitch était doué pour tricher à ce jeu. Ils auraient toutes les chance d'éviter la catastrophe.

Laissés seuls, Mitch et Tom réfléchirent un peu à la proposition.

Ils relevèrent la tête l'un vers l'autre.

Leurs regard s'aiguisèrent.

Puis il se retrouvèrent face à face, un bras dans le dos.

\- Un ! Deux ! Trois ! Pierre ! Feuille ! Ciseau !  
  
Les jambes toujours emmêlées sur le canapé, ils eurent du mal à se redresser pour dégager leur main. Chacun d'eux fixait les doigts de son partenaire, changeant la

figure le plus vite possible pour tenter de contrer celle de l'autre. 

Malheureusement pour Héloïse, Mitch avait entraîné Tom à donner le change. Celui ci s'exclama plein de triomphe :

\- La pierre casse le ciseau. Bleu !

Le regard de Mitch passa rapidement de sa main à celle de Tom, puis il commença à secouer légèrement la tête.

\- Non mec. C'est mort.

\- J'ai gagné.

Mitch sauta sur Tom tout en lui attrapant la main pour tenter de déplier ses doigts.

\- Normalement ça se fait en trois tours ! Fais pas le con !

Tom leva un genoux pour tenter de mettre de la distance entre eux, envoyant son bras vers l'arrière, et retenant Mitch de sa main libre.

\- Ah mais on ferait trois tours si tu n'étais pas le pire des tricheurs. Mais là, c'est moi qui ait gagné. Alors ce sera bleu, et c'est tout.

Mitch réussit à se faufiler entre les jambes de son adversaire, et atteignit son bras qu'il tira vers lui.

Tom en profita pour lui mettre la main dans la figure dans le même mouvement.

Mitch qui ne voyait plus rien, s'agrippa à la chemise de son petit ami, et bascula sans le vouloir, l’entraînant dans sa chute.

Et c'est ainsi que les deux tombèrent sur la table basse et y fracassèrent les deux verres a moitiés vide qui s'y trouvaient.

Il se figèrent un instant, abasourdis par ce qui venait de se passer. Puis ils comprirent ensemble les implications de leur chahuts.

Relevant la tête d'un un même mouvement, il purent observer une Héloïse au front plissés et aux yeux flambant de rage.

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration face à ses deux amis. Puis une seconde. Enfin, comprenant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à garder son calme, elle repartit dans sa chambre avec un soupir. Mitch aida Tom à se relever, et ils contemplèrent le désastre. Puis le premier se pencha pour ramasser les morceaux de verres brisés, tandis que l'autre partit trouver un sac poubelle et une éponge.

Il revint s'accroupir au coté de Mitch.

\- On a merdé, souffla le DRH.

Tom ne répondit pas. Il voulait reprocher l'incident à Mitch. Il avait perdu, il aurait pu être joueur ! Mais lui-même aurait dû arrêter les choses avant qu'elles ne tournent à la catastrophe, plutôt que de se prendre au jeu.

\- Ouais.

Mitch tenta un sourire.

\- Mais bon, c'est pas pour ça que j'accepterai le costume bleu. Regarde toi mec ! A chaque fois qu'on en parle, tu prends trois nuances de rouge. Ça peut pas marcher !

\- Oui, mais le gris, c'est quand même pas joyeux.

\- Et que penseriez vous d'une troisième couleur ?

Il relevèrent la tête avec surprise et s'empressèrent de faire de la place à Héloïse pour qu'elle puisse s’asseoir entre eux. Elle tenait dans les main une cocotte en papier. Son regard était beaucoup plus calme que lorsqu'elle avait failli leur crier dessus deux minutes plus tôt. Comme si les souvenirs de la dernière fois qu'elle avait fait ce genre de pliage lui revenait.

Et que c'était de bons souvenirs.

Elle demanda d'une voix douce.

\- Mitch, donne moi un chiffre.

\- Deux.

\- Un, deux.

Elle ouvrit la cocotte sur la position correspondante avant de fixer Tom.

\- À toi, un chiffre.

Son ami cligna des yeux avant de répondre.

\- Sept.

Le sept tombait au niveau du pouce droit de Héloïse. La jeune femme, de nouveau encrée dans le présent et drapée d'une nouvelle résolution, ouvra son coin de cocotte d'un geste ferme et asséna :

\- Et bien les gars, vous porterez du violet. 

Elle repartit dans sa chambre avec une tape sur l'épaule de Mitch.

Les deux homme se fixèrent, les yeux s'agrandissant au fur et à mesure qu'ils imaginaient le résultat.

Ça n'allait pas le faire.

 

* * *

  
  
  
Tom hésita une seconde, avant d'enlever le nœud papillon.

C'était mieux. Ce n'était pas encore ça, mais c'était mieux.

Il sortit ensuite de la cabine d'essayage, et annonça à voix haute.

\- C'est bon pour moi.

La porte d’à coté s'ouvrit, laissant passer la tête de Mitch.

Celui ci se figea, avant de finalement sortir pour s'approcher de Tom, sans le lâcher une seule fois des yeux.

Son petit amis s'étrangla. Mitch était magnifique. La chemise grise serrée jusqu'au cou, le costume mauve parfaitement ajusté.

Il fallut un temps à Tom pour se reprendre avant de souffler.

\- Je crois que en faite, ça va bien marcher, le violet.

Mitch sortit de sa contemplation un peu hagard :

\- Tu m'étonnes.

Puis il l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa.  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. Petit moment de confession.  
> Vous voyez lorsque j'ai écris " _Mitch réussit à se faufiler entre les jambes de son adversaire_ " ?  
> J'avoue que à ce moment là j'ai cru que la fanfic allait dériver de son scénario de base pour tourner sur quelque chose de bien plus érotique.  
> Vous avez eut du bol.  
> Ou pas. ça dépend de ce que vous vouliez.


End file.
